


If I Catch You Groping Me In My Sleep, You’ll Be Sorry

by morphia



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd say I'm sorry but I'm really not. I'd totally hit on her if I didn't fear her wrath. Not sure if I got the tagging right, feel free to let me know if I should fix anything. Also, I have no idea why they needed to do that to him. Your guess is as good as mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Catch You Groping Me In My Sleep, You’ll Be Sorry

Day 14: Genderswapped

It’d been a long 24 hours. It felt like more than that by a long stretch, and still there had been no time to waste. The mission landed on Steve was urgent and debriefing was basically all they’d managed to get through over first hour. Wiccan had been brought in to perform the magic because Dr. Strange was nowhere to be found, and there was no time to wait for him to return from the Astral Plain. The kid seemed nervous enough, and Steve quietly thanked God Almighty for Hulkling’s presence on the scene, with a reassuring hand on Wiccan’s shoulder the whole time. He wasn’t sure he would’ve survived the transformation otherwise. 

The undercover mission had been a success. Steve had managed to obtain the information required for his later endeavor to retrieve a suitcase of utmost importance to SHIELD. After 24 hours of no communication with his friends, and in a body that was not his own, bruised and exhausted, Steve stumbled into his apartment. 

“Next time you decide to disappear for a day, try letting me know our movie night is cancelled.” Tony’s voice was crisp and clear as it came at him from the living room. Steve sighed and locked the front door. He dropped the bag he’s been carrying to the ground with a resounding ‘THONK’, and turned to walk into the living room in silence. He knew speaking would give away the change he’d gone through, and he didn’t know how Tony would react. After all, no one had informed him of this top-secret mission.

“Are you gonna say something or—” Tony was saying as he heard Steve’s approaching footsteps. He turned his head as he spoke, and the coffee mug fell from his fingers when he saw Steve— Was it Steve? Long, bright blond hair, the same stunning blue eyes, hips to die for, slim-cut waist and breasts. Female breasts, full and real-looking, and Tony could swear this was Steve, but he couldn’t really point to what exactly — other than the eyes — was the telltale hint. Dressed in full S.W.A.T gear and looking, for lack of better words, beat. 

“Hi Tony.” Steve said with a small wave of a hand — a much smaller hand, Tony noted, and wondered absently if Steve— Steph, he’ll call her Steph, had retained Steve’s powers, because that would just be ridiculous. 

“I uh… I think I dropped my coffee.” he relented, glancing down to see the puddle of coffee slowly soaking into the carpet. “I’ll buy you a new one.” it was an absent statement.

“It’s ok… You were surprised.” Steve said, though he sounded tired, stretched thin. “I’m gonna hit the shower.” he announced and turned to saunter out of the living room towards his bedroom, to fetch everything he’ll need. Well, most of what he’ll need, he thought absently and scratched the back of his neck, fingers burying in long threads of hair. That still felt weird.

Tony stared after hi— her. Her. Steve was a she now… how did that happen and why wasn’t he informed? Oh the amount of questions Steve was probably too tired to answer was overwhelming. 

—

When Steve— Steph. When Steph walked back into the living room, she was in Steve’s pajamas. She had a towel draped about her shoulders and there was a certain slacking to the way she walked, like she could fall alseep at any moment, even just standing there. 

“Top-secret, urgent undercover mission. Wiccan’s magic. Tomorrow at about this time.” Her sweet voice was saying, and Tony’s mouth snapped shut. He blinked once, then twice, and before he could say anything else— “Now I’m going to bed. You’re welcome to join me. If I catch you groping me in my sleep, you’ll be sorry.” And that had Tony gulping with unease. 

“What about when you’re awake?” Tony finally asked, and was relieved when the stern look on Steph’s — see? It’s easy to call her that — face softened and a hint of a smile found its way to her lips. 

“That’s negotiable.” she relented, and turned on her heels.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Unforgivable Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642456) by [SmileDesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu)




End file.
